


Art for Dear Dean

by willowywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Only, Fanart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, parent!Castiel, parent!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowywings/pseuds/willowywings
Summary: Art forthatpeculiarone's Pinefest work,Dear Dean. Hand-drawn graphite and digital media.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020





	Art for Dear Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/gifts).



> It was an honour to get to fill in as my friend's artist for this year's Pinefest, when it became clear that their previous artist was not going to be able to upload. Jess is one of my best friends, and I never would have met her without Supernatural and the online fandom. So it feels right to be collaborating with her in a collection of fanworks.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is my first time participating in anything like this, and I'm not an established artist. I also had less than 24 hours to get this done before the cut-off, so I just went with my most familiar medium, and didn't have time to colour it properly.
> 
> Please go and read the rest of [thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/profile)'s stuff, she's awesome, and she works really hard at what she does!

Chapter 1 Art:  
  


Chapter 10 Art:


End file.
